Machine to machine (M2M) and wireless sensor networks have emerged and are expected to continue to expand into almost every aspect of our lives. As the M2M wireless sensor networks become more commonplace, the risk of attacks on these networks will grow. For example, a directed attack could disable a security system of a home or a business and allow an intruder to enter a home or business, activate a false fire alarm and so forth.
Currently, M2M and wireless sensor networks have a minimal level of security. For example, they may provide such measures as transport encryption. However, the standards used today lack higher level security monitoring functions needed to detect a cyber attack or a malware infection.